El amor esta en el aire
by Marvles
Summary: Tabla Sentidos, Retos a la Carta:#5 Sentido del olfato:Lo que más deseaba en ese instante era probar sus labios o que sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de tocar su piel y acariciar su mejilla.


**Disclamer:** Todo pertece a J.K Rowling

_Hace meses queria escribir sobre Ron y Hermione y esta tabla para la comunidad Retos a la Carta me parecio ideal. Tiene Spoliers del ultimo libro, pero si no lo has leido quiere decir que has estado viviendo bajo una roca este ultimo año._

* * *

_**Sentido del Olfato**_

Ron estaba sonriendo. Junto con Hermione y Harry observaban como Luna bailaba libremente y sin ataduras sobre la pista de baile.

La chica movía los brazos de un lado a otro. El vestido amarillo se movía en un vaivén al igual que su largo cabello color oro.

La boda había resultado todo un éxito. Seguro su madre estaría orgullosa de todo lo organizado, de las horas interminables de trabajo y seguramente estaría contenta de que todo haya salido según lo planeado.

Hermione a su lado sonreía también observando a Luna, una cerveza de manquilla se posaba en su mano. Como le había dicho antes, estaba espectacular.

El cabello antes enmarañado caía liso y reluciente por su espalda. El violeta del vestido hacia resaltar su piel.

-¿Verdad que esa chica es genial?-Admiraba a Luna. Admiraba que siempre hiciera lo que su corazón dictaba, admiraba su valentía a veces la valentía que le faltaba a el mismo.- Siempre tan osada.

Hermione y Harry asintieron con la cabeza sonriendo también.

Aunque su alegría se vio de repente nublada. Viktor Krum se sentó repentinamente en el asiento vacío que había dejado Luna, aunque esta vez el entrecejo fruncido se podía distinguir desde kilómetros.

Siempre Krum tenía que arruinar sus momentos. Llegaba junto a su gran prepotencia y petulancia, y su ridícula barba.

Si, era un famoso jugador de Quiddicht. Quizás el mejor de la época, seguido y codiciado por miles de chicas. Pero el no había estado cuando Hermione se vio atrapada por un gran Troll ¿no?

-¿Quién es ese hombre que esta de amarillo chillón?

No iba a permitir por nada de mundo que se burlara de el. Esta bien, se veía un tanto ridículo con ese traje. Pero si alguien tenía que burlase Xenophilius, no seria exactamente Viktor Krum.

-Xenophilius Lovegood, el padre de una amiga nuestra- Trato de poner la voz mas fría y cortante que pudo. Quería dejar muy en claro que no le iba a permitir burlarse de el.-Vamos a bailar.

Quizás había sido un error ocupar ese tono autoritario con la joven. Sabia que Hermione era un de esas chicas que no le gustan que las lleven a pasar.

Pudo suspirar de alivio cuando ella asintió con una sonrisa complacida.

De un instante a otro se puso nervioso. En el libro que le habían regalado los gemelos no decía nada de que hacer cuando bailabas con la chica de tus sueños.

Por eso pego un respingo cuando Hermione pasó sus manos tras su cuello.

-¿Sucede algo Ron?

Claro que no pasaba nada. Si podía llamar nada a que lo que más deseaba en ese instante era probar sus labios o que sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de tocar su piel y acariciar su mejilla.

-Nada, no pasa nada Hermione.

La tomo por la cintura y dio gracias a Merlín por esa oportunidad. Podía sentir claramente el latir de su corazón. Podía escuchar su respiración acompasada en su oído. Podía oler la manzanilla de su pelo. Podía sentir como todos los pelos de su nuca se erizaban extasiados con el roce de las manos de Hermione en su nuca.

-La boda ha sido un éxito

¿Por qué la voz de Hermione le parecía aún más hermosa cuando ella hablaba en su oído?

-Mamá estará muy orgullosa.

De un momento a otro, pudo distinguir el aroma que provenía de la chica. Su _sentido del olfato_ nunca lo engañaba. Podía distinguir desde el patio de la madriguera cuando su madre horneaba panqueques. Podía saber que Fred y George experimentaban otra vez por el olor a polvera que salio de su habitación. Podía distinguir claramente cual era el perfumen que Hermione utilizaba en ese momento.

-¿Qué perfume estas ocupando?

Se separo un poco de ella, para miarla a los ojos. Noto el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, el leve nerviosismo de su voz.

-El que me regalaste para navidad ¿Recuerdas?

Claro que recordaba. Era un perfume barato. Pero que había comprado con la ilusión de que ella notara que era algo diferente. Que podía pensar en regalarle algo más que libros.

-Solo lo utilizo en ocasiones especiales.

-Hueles estupendamente.

No. Olía maravillosamente bien.

* * *

**Ron para la navidad en el quinto año le regala un perfume a Hermione.**


End file.
